User talk:Warptoad/Archive 2
Re: Background Of course! I think it would look great. ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 23:19, December 16, 2018 (UTC) Grammar Oh, sorry, I didn't notice the mistake Lol. I probably should've put "There isn't a focus character." Kaipengeist, A Guy (Talk Page) 04:02, December 17, 2018 (UTC)Kaipengeist Soto (Relationships) Hey can you delete Soto (Relationships)? It's pretty pointless, especially considering he's a very minor character. Kaipengeist, A Guy (Talk Page) 04:55, December 17, 2018 (UTC)Kaipengeist Episode numbers of the pilot episodes Are the Pilot Episodes considered as episode 95 and episode 96 or as episode 99 and episode 100? I mean, given that they said they are counting them. I am just not sure what episode numbers Season 10 is gonna have due to that.Ninja72 (talk) 05:32, December 17, 2018 (UTC) Ah, my bad, then. Thanks for explaining it. Definition of mascot character Shuld we really only consider the one who is on the set box and not the one "Previously on Ninjago" starts with? I think those with whom "Previously on Ninjago" starts with it should also be notified in some way. I mean, up until Season 8, the one on the set box and the one with whom Previously on Ninjago starts with were always the same, but then they started to differ.Ninja72 (talk) 14:02, December 19, 2018 (UTC) Why did you delete my episode 95 article? Alright, I agree.Ninja72 (talk) 18:13, December 19, 2018 (UTC) Hi Warptoad, Can You Add The Title Card For Master Class on The Infobox Because For Some Reason It Won't Appear Spinners Are the spinners about Season 10 or are they about old stuff, just like Legacy?Ninja72 (talk) 18:53, December 21, 2018 (UTC) Re: Season 10 sets Okay, thanks, that makes sense! TheThroneWarden Feel free to leave a message! 20:26, December 21, 2018 (UTC) Chat Hey wanna join the chat xD I'ts pretty full XD Kaipengeist, A Guy (Talk Page) 20:48, December 21, 2018 (UTC)Kaipengeist can we chat 235210b (talk) Untitled I appreciate your work to this fandom, one day I'll stop using a rock for my edits and starts using something a bit more advanced, what do you mean I'm just be doing this for the achievement? hi why is squidward gone Spoiler warning on the main page Does it really need to say for Season 10? Now it would have to be changed each time something new airs, so imo it was better the way it was.Ninja72 (talk) 19:15, January 25, 2019 (UTC) Re:Episode Well, ok, but we have never done that before. We usually always wait until the episode name is known.Ninja72 (talk) 09:47, January 26, 2019 (UTC) Re:Dod Episode I am aware that they do not consider it an episode, but even if it is a special, it is still an episode.Ninja72 (talk) 01:34, January 29, 2019 (UTC) The quote was fitting for the name of the episode Is it ok if I categorize Destruction on Dragons Page? Since Garmadon and the FSM do have Destruction and are dragon Oni Hybrids. Yoshifan996 03:08, February 2, 2019 (UTC) Endings I thought that WAS the picture for the Endings episode. I screenshotted the Episode 98 picture from Youtube live so you all cannot do more work. I swear that was the right picture. Thanks. Calvin0123 (talk) 15:33, February 8, 2019 (UTC)Calvin0123 What is a mock-up?Calvin0123 (talk) 17:42, February 8, 2019 (UTC)Calvin0123 Abshir Lego Ninjago Fan You need to block User:Abshir_Lego_Ninjago_Fan, he is removing everything from some pages. EmperorGarmadon (talk) 20:33, February 8, 2019 (UTC)EmperorGarmadon Oh, thanks for letting me know.Calvin0123 (talk) 21:58, February 8, 2019 (UTC)Calvin0123 Question Hi, I have a question, I know this sounds really silly, but how do you become a wiki staff member or clan member, just wondering. Thanks Ninjagothebomb (talk) 03:24, February 18, 2019 (UTC) Child Garmadon image Why did you remove the image of child Garmadon from the infobox on the Garmadon article? He appears as a child in a few episodes in different seasons. It belongs there just like the other images. --The Last Booker DeWitt (talk) 09:06, February 20, 2019 (UTC) Good job Hey,Warptoad, can I be part of the clan! I want to be in the ninja spot. Oh, hi by the way. 5Lloyd Garmadon (talk) 21:54, February 27, 2019 (UTC) Talk Page The automatic welcome messages, how do you switch them to make a different user do the automatic voice welcome messages? First it was Paifu fan 123, then the auto welcome messages went to Buddermeow, and it is transferred to you (so cool XD). How does that work? Is there a page where you edit it? How would you change that for auto welcome messages at the top of your talk page? I'm not sure I understand. Why did you delete the images I posted and by the way do you think their real.--Mysteryman3177 (talk) 00:46, March 16, 2019 (UTC) Okey well when Better images come out in leaked pictures of the sets can I post them. And can you find a good image to put in the pages that need a picture. I found another image of the pyro snakes to do this with someone else posted it.https://ninjago.fandom.com/wiki/File:E58570C8-E18C-4BCA-95F2-FC250C23196A.jpeg.--Mysteryman3177 (talk) 02:03, March 16, 2019 (UTC) --Mysteryman3177 (talk) 02:03, March 16, 2019 (UTC) I found some more information about the summer 2019 installment and made a few edits to the article. I hope what I did helps. I saw some information about a kingdom of neverland. Do you think it is real or just fan theories. I posted about it on the article.--Mysteryman3177 (talk) 23:51, March 25, 2019 (UTC) Hey Warptoad, Thanks for the Message. I just found the rules and such, and realized I used too much speculation in my edits. Sorry for the inconvenience, and I’ll try not to let it happen again! ;) -ZbricksZach Skreemers Hey, can you delete the redirect page Skreemers, so that I can rename the Skreemer page to Skreemers?Ninja72 (talk) 21:40, April 13, 2019 (UTC) Can you also delete Ghosts and Aeroblades redirect pages, so that I can move Ghost to Ghosts and Aeroblade to Aeroblades? Thank you.Ninja72 (talk) 20:06, April 14, 2019 (UTC) Thanks for deleting Aeroblades. Now could you please delete Ghosts as well? Sorry, if I am bothering you.Ninja72 (talk) 17:51, April 15, 2019 (UTC) I just made loads of edits analyzing the sets do you like what I did.Mysteryman3177 (talk) 23:46, April 21, 2019 (UTC) I need a link to change my username 5Lloyd Garmadon (talk) 19:58, April 25, 2019 (UTC) I need a link to change my username 5Lloyd Garmadon (talk) 19:59, April 25, 2019 (UTC) Hi i am the person that edit Fsm i want to know if somthing everytime i try to put a picture in it will leave the link but theres no picture. Furcornloverandtoejammer (talk) 22:36, May 5, 2019 (UTC) Two Overlord Pages I don't understand why we have two overlord pages (one for The Overlord, the second for Digital Overlord. They are both the same person, and both in the same show. They are different on the outside, but same in the inside. MISFORTUNE (talk) 15:10, May 11, 2019 (UTC) I see you are editing now and I am helping. so do you like what i've been doing.Mysteryman3177 (talk) 20:05, May 12, 2019 (UTC) Wiki Manager introduciton Hey Warptoad! I'm Marcus, and I'm a Fandom Wiki Manager and Ninjago is one of my many assigned wikis. I am here to help the community and be a liaison to full-time Fandom staff. If you ever have a question or issue relating to the wiki, editing, etc., feel free contact me on my talk page and I'll get back within 24 hours. If you have any questions about my role, don't hesitate to ask!TIMESHADE |T - | 20:55, May 17, 2019 (UTC) poll on home screen The poll on the home page has gotten old. Nobody cares about the legacy villains and everyone knows lord garmadon is the best. So can you make a new poll asking how excited people are for season 11 because the brand new trailer looks awesome. So can you make a poll asking what the best pyro vipers and Ice Blizzards are.--Mysteryman3177 (talk) 15:03, May 26, 2019 (UTC) Lil' Nelson Are we sure he is a teen now?Ninja72 (talk) 16:08, May 26, 2019 (UTC) 'Chat Moderator request for position' I have made helpful edits and have done several things in the Forum. So I was wondering could you promote me to Chat Moderator or tell me how much more I have to do to get there. I have read the rules and understand how this wiki works. Season 11 is coming and I have helped largely in it adding information to all articles involving it. Mysteryman3177 (talk) 18:22, May 26, 2019 (UTC) Hey, just to inform you, you can promote him if you want to. Admins can promote to chat and discussion moderator.Ninja72 (talk) 19:40, May 26, 2019 (UTC) chat Can you talk to me live in the chat right now and tell me your opinion about what I am doing and how helpful I have been. Secrets of The Forbidden Spinjitzu Appearances Hey Warptoad, Is It Ok to Add the Appearances For Characters Who Appear in Secrets of The Forbidden Spinjitzu Episodes 1 and 2 Because Ninja72 Says to Wait for The Episodes to Come Out in English But There is No Difference Between the Ukraine and English Episodes Except For Languages. Thanks! TitaniumNinja74 (talk) 03:24, June 2, 2019 (UTC) Well, yes, there is no difference, but it is spoilers. Back, when Season 7 was airing in another language, we did not add any information from the new episodes until it aired in English.Ninja72 (talk) 10:28, June 2, 2019 (UTC) Hey warptoad I have been helping the wiki a lot over the last month and I will continue to do so and there is a staff discussion asking If I should be a Discussion Moderator. could you express your opinion on the thread because buddermellow is looking for responses and he wan'ts and admin to answer the question. Please can you support me I have done nothing but help on this wiki since this year began.Mysteryman3177 (talk) 19:23, June 21, 2019 (UTC) Re:Series episode parameter My mistake then. Sorry. This was never used on any of the episode pages, so I assumed it was something that was always there, but not used.Ninja72 (talk) 05:28, June 27, 2019 (UTC) Excuse me, do you know how to delete pictures? I accidentally uploaded 6 of season 11 Lloyd pictures. Set names I found the set names of the winter 2020 sets do you think these are real and can you put them on the 2020 page 71699: Legacy 2 ( 576 pieces) 71700: Jungle Raider (127 pieces) 71701: Legacy 2 (81 pieces) 4+ 71702: Golden Mech (489 pieces) 71704: Legacy 2 (???Pieces) 71705: Legacy 2 (??? Pieces) These leaks look like we will get more legacy sets from season 2 to 4 which makes sense because it gives use remakes of three set waves just like the 2019 legacy set wave. 71706: Coles speeder car (52 pieces) 4+ 71707: Kais jet (217 pieces) 71708: Gamers Market (218 pieces) 71709: Jay And Lloyd's Velocity Racers (322 pieces) 71710: Ninja Tuner Car (419 pieces) 71711: Jay's Cyber Dragon (518 pieces) 71712: Empire Temple Of Madness (810 pieces) 71713: TV 8 ( 286 pieces) 71714: Kai Avatar - Arcade Pod (49 pieces) 71715: Jay Avatar - Arcade Pod (47 pieces) 71716: Lloyd Avatar - Arcade Pod (48 pieces) 71717: Tv 12 (???pieces) 71718: TV 13 (??? pieces) Mysteryman3177 (talk) 22:12, July 17, 2019 (UTC) Magic If people are using Dark Magic rather than normal Magic, when they are banishing someone to the Cursed Realm, then why on the Magic page Garmadon and Lloyd are listed under the normal section rather than the dark section? Also, why is only Garmadon listed on the Dark Magic page, but not Lloyd?Ninja72 (talk) 09:26, July 18, 2019 (UTC) So should I move Garmadon and Lloyd under the Dark section rather than the Normal section and add Lloyd to the Dark Magic page? The reason I am asking you is because I once removed Garmdon from the Dark Magic, because the Magic page listed him under the normal section rather than the dark section, but then you undid it. https://ninjago.fandom.com/wiki/Dark_Magic?diff=next&oldid=259753 Although, that was over a year ago.Ninja72 (talk) 11:49, July 18, 2019 (UTC) Should I also put Chope and Kapau on the Dark Magic page? I am asking that, because they used a different spell (the Anacondrai Transformation one)Ninja72 (talk) 12:24, July 19, 2019 (UTC) Bureucrat. Hey Warptoad you are a really good administrator have you ever wanted to get promoted to a Bureucrat I think you would make a good bureucrat. I think you should try to get a vote.Mysteryman3177 (talk) 16:06, July 22, 2019 (UTC) Scrapper142valk This user is posting false information on the Secrets of Forbidden Spinjitzu page. He claims it has been confirmed at Comic Con and the truth is it is not. He said episode 114 has been confirmed to be on the 16th of August and edited his own talk page saying that it is 100% confirmed and it has caused lots of confusion with the fandom thinking that it has been confirmed and the edits of these users have been conflicting each other. He has only made about 20 edits so he is possibly a sock puppet acount that exists to cause trouble on this wiki. He edited his own talk page and has no user page. I suggest you block him.Mysteryman3177 (talk) 15:19, August 2, 2019 (UTC) Posters Is there full sized posters of the Ninja? Colefan1234 (talk) 20:33, August 8, 2019 (UTC) Dark Ice page Hey, just asking, is that page really necessary? I am not sure if we should keep it, so I decided to ask you.Ninja72 (talk) 16:48, August 17, 2019 (UTC) Worst of All! Is there any sites for the Fugi-Dove clip? Colefan1234 (talk) 11:53, August 23, 2019 (UTC) Ice Chapter Episodes I have been helping this wiki all year with the 2019 Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu episodes. Do you appreciate what I have done, and could you please talk to me in the chat for a little while. Oh well Warptoad, I have had a few problems with Quinton due to minor grammar mistakes, He warned me on my talk page. He says that if it happens agian he might block me, so could you and the rest of the staff talk to each other about it. Ps, If I got blocked from this wiki I would hate it because I have done nothing but help this fandom all year and it means a lot to me and I was a Discussion Moderator for some time and hopefully will try to get my abilities back around November. Mysteryman3177 (talk) 18:22, August 24, 2019 (UTC) Blizzard Samurai Are we sure what they are using the actual element of Ice?Ninja72 (talk) 18:26, August 25, 2019 (UTC) Well, I still think we should not assume, as there are cases, where people have similar abilities, but are not using the actual element, like how Ghosts can turn invisible, but are not using the element of Light. Perhaps it would be best to just wait until there is more information on the subject.Ninja72 (talk) 14:42, August 26, 2019 (UTC) Season 11 Does that tweet you referenced on the page end the debate about Season 11 being a new series? I mean, he says it is kind of a new series, which would mean that officially it is still considered Season 11, right?Ninja72 (talk) 07:28, August 29, 2019 (UTC) To me, it seemed more like he was saying that it is officially Season 11, but it can be considered as a new series and he personally considers it a one. Like how he did not consider March of the Oni to be a season, but it is still Season 10. I mean, he said it is kind of a new series, as if it is not one, but it can be considered as a one. Then again, this is just my interpretation of it.Ninja72 (talk) 12:05, August 29, 2019 (UTC) Rollback I just wanted to ask what's the proper way to apply to become a rollback. Printer89 (talk) 15:53, August 31, 2019 (UTC) chat Hey warptoad, are you looking forward to the new episode, Can you join the chat.Mysteryman3177 (talk) 21:17, September 6, 2019 (UTC) Editor of the month I know I can't be nominated since I only joined on the 3rd, but mind explaining it to me a bit more? What if I get nominated next month? (Icequeen NinjaWarrior (talk) 16:58, September 14, 2019 (UTC)) Hey warptoad if your online can you join the chat.Mysteryman3177 (talk) 17:22, September 22, 2019 (UTC) Bro, why'd you delete The Ninjago Island Project? Why you delete the Ninjago Island Project? ANinjagoBlog (talk) 02:20, September 23, 2019 (UTC)